Image based lighting is a known 3-dimensional rendering technique where an image, typically based on a high-resolution photographic image of a real environment or place, is used to surround a 3-dimensional model of an object, which is then rendered to create a scene where it appears that the object is located in the environment. Light and reflections from the image interact with the surfaces of the 3-dimensional model to create a realistic image.
Conventionally, the images used to create such scenes tend to be based on small sets of HDR images that are supplied with 3-dimensional rendering software applications, or ones that are purchased at extra cost, in sets or individually. The vast majority of such available images are aimed at the transport sector in order to visualise vehicles in different locations and so are of limited use to users wishing to produce different types of scenes. For instance, an image of an outside environment is unsuitable if a user wishes to produce images that look like studio photographs, e.g. visualisations of products or packaging for use in advertising. There are some commercially available HDR captures of studio lighting setups, but the disadvantage of these is that different combinations of view point and subject matter require totally different lighting positions. Purchasing fixed HDR images does not satisfy the requirements of those looking to create very high quality renders whilst being able to control exactly where light and reflections hit their subject. There is therefore a need for a more flexible means for creating data representing images suitable for image based lighting rendering.